Of House Elves and Hot Chocolate
by Moon's Lullaby
Summary: After a nightmare Harriet Potter sneaks out to visit our favorite House Elf. Fem!Harry set in OotP, just a oneshot for now No Pairing, might become a series of oneshots.


Ok so I couldn't sleep and literally pulled this out of nowhere at like 3 in the morning. I might make this a series of loosely connected oneshots but I haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money off of this fic.

Summary: After a nightmare Harriet Potter sneaks out to visit our favorite House Elf. Fem!Harry

* * *

"_NO! Cedric!"_

Harriet Lily Potter sat straight up in bed stifling a scream. Glancing around and seeing that her silencing charms had held she breathed a small sigh of relief. Pulling her wand to cast a quick tempest charm and seeing that it was only two in the morning, Harriet decided against going back to sleep just yet. Getting up and changing out of her sweat soaked pajamas the girl-who-lived quickly grabbed her invisibility cloak and the map before heading down to the common room.

Descending the stairs at a quick pace soon Harriet placed a foot on the floor of the common room and fire lit in the fire place bring a soft smile to the girls face.

"I love magic." She whispered to herself, tip toeing to the portrait hole Harriet quickly put the cloak around her shoulders and pushed the back of the Fat Lady's frame stepping out into the chilly castle. The Fat Lady called after her,

"Harriet darling I know it's you dear, please be back at a decent hour this time? I don't spend all my time in this portrait you know." The Fat Lady had long since given up trying to get her to go back into the common room and this had become their night time ritual. Although Harriet had yet once to come back to an empty portrait after any of her after curfew excursions.

Harriet easily made it to the kitchens with the aid of the map and was soon tickling the pear and sneaking inside. By this time the house elves are usually asleep not having to be up to start making breakfast for a few hours yet. However, there was always one house elf to greet her with a cup of hot cocoa, a slice of cake and a smile on his face.

"Good evening Dobby, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Harriet said pulling off the cloak and setting it on the back of her chair before setting at the table.

"Of course not Misses Harriet Potter Ma'am! Dobby will always be here!" The excitable elf said placing the cocoa and cake in front of Harriet.

"Dobby how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Harriet?" Harriet said with a smile. Although she knew it was a fruitless effort because just as she had a nightly ritual with the Fat Lady she had one with Dobby.

Dobby just smiled and went to light the fire which was soon crackling away merrily. Staring into the flames Harriet couldn't help but imaging Sirius' face appearing as it did last year, giving her advice even when it put himself at risk. Wishing she could have his advice now the raven haired girl dug into her cake with gusto, trying to put her nightmares behind her.

"Does Miss want to talk about it? Dobby is a very good listener." Dobby's voice broke the girl's revere and she turned to look down at the elf suddenly very angry.

"Why don't they believe me Dobby? He's out there right now and we are all just sitting ducks! How many more innocent people have to be killed for them to pull their heads out of the sand!" Harriet stood up, cake forgotten, and paced in front of the fire. Dobby stood by the table patiently waiting for his friend to get all the things she needed to off her chest. She's been keeping everything bottled up lately and it was past time to let it out.

"Stupid ministry! Stupid Umbridge, stupid Malfoys, stupid Voldemort!" The girl rambled not noticing how loud she was getting.

"Would Miss like some more cocoa?"

Harriet blinked and looked around her. Realization dawned as she noticed that she had woken up the rest of the house elves with her rant. Seeing all the smiles on the elves faces knowing that they didn't blame her for anything, even though she was the reason they woke up, brought another smile to her lips.

This is why she came down here after every nightmare. Here she could push away thoughts of Cedric, Sirius and visions of hallways and just enjoy being around people that accepted her unconditionally.

"I would love some Kipsy." Harriet replied sitting back down and forcing back the negative thoughts, for there was no place for them here.

After an invigorating conversation about the dirtiest places in the castle and how to go about cleaning them Harriet bid the house elves good night so they might get a little more rest before breakfast preparations. Making her way up to the common room Harriet was careful to avoid the professors and Prefects that were still on patrol. Not to mention the inquisitorial squad Harriet thought with a scowl. With a few muttered words and a fond smile from the Fat Lady Harriet was back in the Gryffindor common room.

After changing back into her pajamas, the fifteen year old girl climbed into her four poster bed and fell back asleep easily with a belly full of cake and hot chocolate. As with the previous nights of Harriet's nighttime wanderings, the breath of relief that Hermione let out at her friends safe return went unnoticed.

* * *

Yeah I'm not a world class writer or anything so if you see any glaring mistakes please let me know. This hasn't been beta'd or proof-read by any but me so it's probably a little rough around the edges but I would appreciate no flames please. Also on a side note: If you enjoy Harry/Fleur pairing then I would suggest you take a look at True Love isn't Always Conventional by Greye. She's a much better writer than I am so if you could sit through this I think you'll like it :)

Till next time!

~Moon's Lullaby


End file.
